Hub 1: Guardian of Fire
Guardian of Fire es el cuarto mapa en Hexen. Se considera algo fácil y más corto que otros mapas. :"En las profundidades derretidas del mundo, la muerte usa una máscara de lava y fuego. Debes desafiar la ardiente destrucción para continuar." Mapa thumb|center|300px Este mapa tiene muchos suelos de lava dañinos y trampas. Superarlo requiere estar muy atento. Primera visita El muro se abre delante de ti y puedes recibir el ataque de dos Afrit, según el nivel de dificultad que estés jugando. Cuando avanzas a la siguiente sala, el suelo alrededor de tu afloramiento se rompe y explota, y la lava comienza a levantarse. Tendrás que correr y/o saltar por la lava dañina hasta la abertura de la derecha. Aquí, ingresarás a una gran área con un pozo de lava justo delante, desde el cual se alzarán varios Afrit. A cada lado hay dos escaleras que conducen a una misma área central del nivel. En la escalera del lado derecho, un nicho (A) contiene un Escudo del halcón y un interruptor de rompecabezas detrás de él. Púlsalo para resolver un tercio del rompecabezas en Seven Portals. Si eres el Mago, en los niveles de dificultad más altos, encontrarás los Fragmentos de Escarcha en la plataforma al pie de las escaleras. El área central con la fuente de lava alberga a varios Ettins, pero cuando te acerques, se abrirán cuatro pilares, y más Ettins se teletransportarán en el lugar. Una vez que hayas despejado la sala, puedes sanarte con las Ampollas de cristal de las escaleras. Las dos puertas que requiren la Llave de fuego a ambos lados no se pueden abrir aún. En el rincón nordeste, una puerta (B) que tiene una Máscara se abrirá a una nueva área con un puente largo y estrecho sobre un precipicio. Cuando trates de cruzarlo, la habitación temblará, el puente se romperá en peldaños de piedra y la puerta de piedra del final se cerrará. Hay Fléchettes en donde estaba el puente, Ettins en dificultades mayores, y muchos Afrit en el profundo foso de lava. En lugar de intentar cruzar el puente, regresa a la sala de lava central y a la escalera del lado este: allí encontrarás que se ha abierto un nuevo pasaje que conduce a una cornisa en la sala del foso. Tira del interruptor cercano y ve cuidadosamente por la cornisa. Al final, puedes simplemente hacer un salto adelante para obtener la Máscara de llamas, un elemento de rompecabezas que necesitarás más adelante. Una vez que has alcanzado la Máscara de llamas y accionado el interruptor del rompecabezas, es hora de volver a Seven Portals por donde llegaste. Segunda visita Esta vez llegas al pie de las escaleras en la sala central con lava que fluye. Desde aquí, tendrás acceso a las dos puertas © cerradas con la Llave de fuego, ubicadas al sudoeste y al noroeste de esa sala. Puedes pasar por una u otra, ya que los caminos se unen adelante; sin embargo, hay diferentes objetos para recolectar en cada lado: Ampollas de cristal al este, y Maná azul al oeste. De cualquier manera, lucharás contra una multitud de Ettins y Afrits. Es bastante fácil desencadenar luchas internas entre ellos si así lo deseas. Una vez que hayas liberado la zona, tira del interruptor de cabeza de toro en la pared, lo que revelará un elevador adyacente para bajar a una nueva área. Es posible que hayas notado que la lava en la sala principal fluye hacia abajo, más allá de una barrera de piedra, hacia otro lugar. Ahora estás en esa sala inferior, y hay aún más Ettins y Afrits con los que lidiar. Una vez que todos los Ettins (pero no necesariamente los Afrits) hayan sido muertos, la lava comienza a fluir formando un río a través de la sala y las plataformas de las esquinas con Frascos de cuarzo comienzan a hundirse. Si eres rápido, puedes recoger estos Frascos antes de que la lava los destruya, pero ten cuidado: bolas de fuego brotan de la lava y pueden causar un daño masivo. Una vez que las cosas se calmen, la barrera de piedra se abrirá, creando una escalera de lava entre las salas superior e inferior. Esto no es necesario, ya que la salida no es por allí. En la pared sur hay un nicho de basalto (D) con un icono de la Máscara de llamas al fondo que, al acercarte, activará dos ascensores a los lados. Estos te llevan arriba hasta un pequeño laberinto simétrico de túneles con más enemigos y diversos elementos, entre los cuales se destaca un Dispositivo del caos. Finalmente encontrarás un teletransportador que te lleva a un recinto cerrado más al sur. Delante estará el interruptor del rompecabezas (E), que al pulsarlo presentará el mensaje "las escaleras se han elevado en los Siete portales (stairs have risen on the seven portals)". Desde aquí, puedes mover los bloques con Máscara de llamas en los extremos para regresar al laberinto (notarás que las antorchas están encendidas). Para continuar el juego, encuentra el interruptor de flechas rojas a modo de estrella en el muro sur a tus espaldas y púlsalo para regresar a Seven Portals. Tercera visita La última vez que llegas aquí, apareces en un nuevo sector al oeste del mapa, con una barrera de acero que se abre y se cierra adelante. Conduce a un área con paredes recubiertas de placas de acero, un gran foso que tiene una isla central y una cornisa que lo rodea. Habrá más Afrits para luchar allí. La cornisa se inicia hacia la izquierda y la recorrerás en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Esto te llevará a una sección con placas de acero en la pared norte que parecen diferentes al resto. Dando un paso delante allí, se dispara una trampa de empuje: el bloque avanzará, llevándote hacia el foso donde encontrarás la muerte. Sin embargo, necesariamente debes disparar la trampa, así que simplemente corre con habilidad (si estás utilizando las Alas de ira, es posible que esto no se dispare correctamente; debes pisar la cornisa frente al empujador). Varias cosas sucederán entonces: los sellos de la entrada se cierran, se levanta un puente hacia la isla central y se abre el pilar central para revelar el interruptor de rompecabezas que necesitas. También, el nivel de lava se elevará hasta llenar la mayor parte del foso, más Afrits se despiertan y la puerta de salida hacia el este se abre. Una vez que pulsas el interruptor del rompecabezas, aparece el mensaje diciendo que "la mitad del rompecabezas se resolvió en los Siete portales (one half of the puzzle has been solved on the Seven portals)". Con la tarea completada, dirígete a la salida este (F) y estarás de regreso en la sala central con la fuente de lava. Desde aquí, puedes encontrar fácilmente el camino de regreso a los Seven Portals. en:Hub 1: Guardian of Fire 1-4